ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kreepy Krawl
Kreepy Krawl is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Insecgohurtion from the planet Insecgohurtia. Appearence Kreepy Krawl has the appearence of a gigantic bug with actual legs, hands, and feet. He has four eyes on his face and a small mouth with 4 sharp pointy teeth coming out of them. He also has two horns on his head which face west and east and connect together on top of the forehead. He has about 6 dark black lines on his neck and three spikes on his shoulders and shoulder pad-like things on his shoulders as well. He has two points on his elbows and back knees and has three fingered claw/hands and four toed feet. He has a medium-sized torso in which he has a sports-like shirt on with metal brackets on the sides of them. He legs come out and are circular at the pelvis/hip area with three black lines around his hips and pointed knees and skiny shins. He is all dark green on his legs and arms and lighter green on the rest of his body and has another set of two points facing west and east on his chin which connect on the bottom of it. He wears the gamatrix on his upper chest. Powers & Abilities Kreepy Krawl has the ability to crawl/scale on walls and is very flexibile, meaning he can turn his head all the way around and bend his legs and arms unlike humans. His main power is using his rope weeving skills to make unique ropes that he uses to swing on and quickly tie up enemies, like Spidermonkey and Spiker can. His claws are really strong, grip wise and can really squeeze enemies hard. He can also retract rope whips, like Astrodactyl, and actually harm enemies with the force and material of the rope. Weaknesses His main weakness is falling from very high structures. Gamaverse In Sound of Silence, Kreepy Krawl debuted and was used to fight Splot. In Let Me Get This Straight, Kreepy Krawl saved the people from the bird-lady. In The Very Wild Northeast, Kreepy Krawl tied himself to Ninenine and went to the ground. In The Year of the Dragon Men, Kreepy Krawl was dunked. In'' Ascending Troubles. Kreepy Krawl confronts Romatron. In ''The Roller Ghoster Ride, Kreepy Krawl went on a ride with a fan. In The Mesmerizing Sector, Kreepy Krawl kicked the Affectu off him. In A Natural Selection, Part 1, Kreepy Krawl attacked Romatron. In Tunnels Can Be Dangerous, Kreepy Krawl swung from the spikes. In Progress, Kreepy Krawl latched onto Ramoid's hologram's ship to follow. Appearences Gamaverse *''Sound of Silence'' (first appearance, accidental; intended alien was Iceitope) *''Let Me Get This Straight '' *''The Very Wild Northeast '' *''The Year of the Dragon Men (brief) *Ascending Troubles (accidental; selected alien was Puncherbot) *The Roller Ghoster Ride'' *''The Mesmerizing Sector (brief) *A Natural Selection, Part 1'' *''Tunnels Can Be Dangerous '' *''Progress '' Video Games Mig 10: Enter the Gamaverse *Kreepy Krawl is a playable alien in Enter the Gamaverse. Trivia *It is confirmed that Kreepy Krawl and Crashhopper have some similarties but are much different. *This is Mig's first ever new bug-type alien. *It is confirmed that only Kreepy Krawl has the sports shirt thing on him. *According to Mig, Kreepy Krawl's ropes are made of rare and dangerous alien substances. Category:Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Bug Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Migster7